


Sounds of silence

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a contest on FB about two years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of silence

**Author's Note:**

> This work was for a contest for a DW page. We had to remix a song of our choice to the DW fandom. Mine was to the tune of "Sounds of silence" by Simon and Garfunkel.
> 
> *And yes the "S" is lower case, Whoivans will understand...

  
 

Cybers and Daleks, my old friends  
we've come to battle yet again  
and the angels, they were weeping  
the hungry shadows, they were creeping  
and the knowledge was flowing through her brain  
giving strain  
memories bound with silence  
another wanderer far from home  
 told me "You are not alone."  
crashing windows to save Madame  
our journeys leave us in unpleasant jams  
when I kissed her lips, I gained the time vortex light  
I saved her life  
changed in the sound of silence  
and in the blinding light I saw  
10 billion galaxies and more  
I couldn't save you without dying  
"You are not falling, you are flying"  
victims waiting for you to shout exterminate  
or upgrade  
in the death of silence  
as far as companions go  
you mean more to me than you know  
time and space, like dreams in a storybook  
and look  
into the walls of silence  
great companions fought and stayed  
greater heroes they became  
TARDIS materialized its warning  
the worlds demise that it was forming  
and the warning said the words of the Bad Wolf's  
was written on the market stalls and boxes halls  
and lonesome in the sounds of silence


End file.
